


No More Mr. Nice Guy

by greenleafofmirkwood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: GTA Universe, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenleafofmirkwood/pseuds/greenleafofmirkwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was blood pouring from Geoff’s side, tears leaking from his eyes, and fury pouring from Jack’s posture.</p>
<p>-<br/>working title for this was literally "protective Jack" which probably summarises this better tbh</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Mr. Nice Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, Jack centric fic about him being protective of one of his boys, just not cuddly like he usually is...

** No More Mr. Nice Guy **

 

  There was blood pouring from Geoff’s side, tears leaking from his eyes, and fury pouring from Jack’s posture.

 

  “Geoff!” Gavin squawked loudly as he took in the bloodied form at the doorway. “What happened?”

 

  He ran up to the gent, trying to support his weight with his slight form, and Michael, who’d been sitting with Jack and Gavin at the table as they waited for the other three to get back, ran over to help while Jack strode over to the first aid kit in the kitchen, seething.

 

  Geoff never cried, he knew. Not unless something had happened to one of his boys, something awful, and his stomach felt like lead as he returned to the couch where the lads had laid him down, taking ragged gasps and grunting in pain each time.

 

  “It went wrong,” Geoff explained through pained breaths.

  “No shit,” Michael threw his hands in the air, gesturing at his prone body. Jack said nothing, jaw set as he gently cleaned up the wound as best he could, trying not to think how close it had come to going through the boss’ lungs and arteries. So far, it wasn’t working. “ _What_ went wrong, Geoff?” Michael continued, sounding just as furious as Jack felt, the same undercurrent of worry peeking through. Gavin was clutching Geoff’s hand silently, lips pressed tightly together, looking much more worried than angry.

 

  “The Hawk was there,” he coughed, smiling weakly at Jack and Gavin as they stroked his hair and squeezed his hand respectively, even as their faces morphed into horror. “He was in the room,” he couldn’t continue through coughing and Jack winced at the god awful hacking as he worked on getting Geoff cleaned up, and Gavin finished speaking for him.

  “But Ryan’s the only one who could hope to match him,” he said, aghast, clutching his hand desperately. “Geoff, you _didn’t-“  
  _ “I wouldn’t have been any better off running, at least I had a chance fighting,” he gets out before dissolving into coughs, and Jack shushes him distractedly as he starts stitching the wound, on autopilot since thinking about it wouldn’t help anyone. That one of the men he loved was lying here bleeding and coughing a lung up and two others were as yet unaccounted for; it was too much for him to handle at one time, so he quietly focused on the task, detaching himself from the emotional situation for now.

 

  “Ray just texted me,” Michal interrupted, “he and Ryan are safe, not saying where, but they’re uninjured, said they didn’t get what they went for. They obviously want an update on Geoff,” he said, and Jack nodded.

  “He’ll be fine,” he said as he finished the last of the stitching and began to clean and bandage it. “Looks grisly and sounds terrible but the knife – I assume it was a knife – didn’t actually get anything.”

 

  Once finished, he cleaned his own hands before sitting back beside Michael and Gavin, leaning in to press a kiss against Geoff’s lips.

  “Let’s get you to a bed,” he said, and he and Michael carefully supported him to their bedroom and onto one of the beds. Having successfully undressed him, Gavin immediately curled up beside the injured gent, hugging him tightly around the middle and pressing his face into his shoulder, carefully avoiding the wound. Jack smiled fondly at the two as Geoff smiled sleepily down at the Brit, relief swelling in his chest at knowing that even if he was injured, he was safe, and so were the others, and that was all that mattered.

 

  He turned away to get ready for bed himself, having just taken his jacket off when Michael, who’d been texting Ray, suddenly spoke up.

  “Geoff, what the fuck,” he said, still reading the text, and Geoff looked up, apparently half asleep. Jack was about to protest – he needed rest! – when Michael continued. “You didn’t _decide_ to fight with the Hawk, he decided to fight with _you_ ,” he exclaimed, and Jack frowned, suddenly alert. So the dickhead had started it?

 

  Michael, apparently seeing the expression on Jack’s face, held the phone out to him, unimpressed. Jack read Ray’s message with slowly growing anger; Geoff had apparently made it ten steps out the door in the opposite direction upon seeing the Hawk when Ray, who’d seen everything after that from his sniper’s vantage point, had spotted Hawk striding leisurely out of the building they’d been infiltrating and promptly threw a knife at him, purposefully nicking his side rather than sinking it into his back – presumably to leave some sort of message, since they all knew the Hawke wouldn’t have missed.

 

  But then, instead of just leaving it at that – no, once Geoff had stumbled to a stop in vast amounts of pain, the Hawk had proceeded to aim some immaculate kicks to his abdomen and below, only then letting him stumble his way back home. Ryan had reportedly attempted to get closer and stop him but their setup had meant he was too far away, and the altercation had been so quick he hadn’t had time, and he’d been spotted, followed by Ray, who was caught shooting from above, hence them staying elsewhere.

 

  As Jack read and reread the text, trying to comprehend, he felt a swell of anger unexpectedly burst through, a louder echo of what he’d felt upon seeing Geoff stagger through their front door. Gavin demanded to see the text so Jack blindly tossed the phone in his general direction, struggling to contain the sudden boiling of his blood at the idea of somebody _kicking one of his lovers_ while he’d already been stabbed. They hadn’t been together long but in a six way relationship, feelings had to be strong – and god, were they strong. Jack wondered if this was how Michael dealt with things on a daily basis, but the thought was washed away by another surge of anger.

 

  Mutely, he spun on his heel, resolve suddenly firm as he grabbed some armour and a mask from the large closet in the room, finally garnering their attention.

 

  “Jack where,” Geoff tried to speak, and Michael finished for him.

  “Where the fuck are you going?!” he asked, and Jack shook his head, finally letting some of his anger shine through but was gone before Michael could even get some shoes on to stop him.

 

  It was, undoubtedly, a stupid plan – in fact, he barely _had_ a plan. Hawk would still be at the place they’d attempted to infiltrate, unsuspecting, and Jack would beat the ever loving _shit_ out of him. Simple as that. He let the furious adrenaline drive him as he strode confidently to the block the place was on, not too far from their main base of operations, making people shuffle out of his way with startled eyes as he passed, but he didn’t care about them.

 

  They were in a dangerous business, of course, but it wasn’t just Geoff’s injury that made Jack so furious; it was that this man, with his flawless reputation and terrifying skill had stooped to mindless beating when confronted with Geoff Lazer Fucking Ramsey and his crew, and hadn’t given a single shit. He loved Geoff to death and the idea of him being belittled and wounded in that way made him want to rage in a way only Michael was famous for, something he didn’t think the others had ever seen from himself.

 

  But here he was, striding past the dark smear of blood on the sidewalk where Geoff had fallen and the sight of the barely-drying blood made him walk even more briskly, donning his mask as he approached the targeted building. His phone had been furiously vibrating with calls and texts but they couldn’t stop him now. He had murder on his mind.

 

  It was easy. The lock was already broken from whatever Geoff had done to it and he walked straight in, quiet and careful but determined, mapping the building out mentally before creeping off to find wherever the disgusting son-of-a-bitch had hidden himself after his cowardly display. In the end he was lounging in a distasteful chaise longue, tapping on his phone as he spoke to a woman sitting by a computer with her back to the door, mask still on, bloody knife on the floor, and Jack struck.

 

  He saw the woman turn in her chair in his periphery as his phone clattered to the floor but Jack was hauling the other man to his feet and got in a good kick to the groin before the Hawk fought back. He could feel fire and fury burning through him, not noticing the pain of every blow or the shouting of her calling for backup behind him, or even the gunshot that rang out, and by the end of it the Hawk was almost passed out but Jack was holding him up and with a sharp twist, his neck snapped and he dropped lifelessly to the floor.

 

  Aside from the body at his feet and his own breathing and the blood roaring through his ears, Jack began to register other things.  The woman lying in the pool of blood with a smashed phone beside her, a tall man in a skull mask staring impassively at him as a small Puerto Rican darted in behind him, and Jack finally pulled the mask off.

 

  “He touched Geoff,” Jack said, fury ebbing away as Ryan took his own mask off, face still unreadable. “He demeaned him, beat him, caused him needless pain,” he continued through harsh breaths, “he-“

  “We get it,” Ray raised his hands but Jack was staring at Ryan, who simply raised a hand, which Jack stared at blankly for a moment.

  “C’mon, don’t leave me hanging,” he said, startling a laugh out of Jack as he returned the high-five and got his breathing back under control, and the three made their way back to the base – back _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please leave any feedback! And if you really want you can prompt me over at [tumblr](http://hogwarts-in-the-shire.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
